Interesting Little Intruder
by Bella Haze
Summary: The Muken was the same as always: it was dark and empty. A hand started to appear out of the dark circle and suddenly there was a kid down there. Aizen posed an amused expression. "The patterns are repeating" He observed. "You are the son of Kurosaki Ichigo, am I wrong?" [Vignette]


Hi! I wrote this one-shot for Aizen's birthday a few weeks ago, it is a simple storytelling and I want to share it with you since it involves the cutie of Kazui :) Do tell me if you like it.

Cheers!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and its characters, it belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Interesting little intruder**

 **.**

The Muken was the same as always: it was dark and empty. Sousuke Aizen attempted to shift on his new seat, while facing the haze of nothing, but he did not go well; he could barely move. Every damn day was the same at the underground prisons in Soul Society.

Suddenly, an immense ripple of reiatsu took the place and made the inmate of a shinigami to startle; a black hole got to open in the air and then Sousuke Aizen watched at it in apprehension. A hand started to appear out of the dark circle, giving way to the full arm and at last to the entire body. There was a kid down there; he was wearing a black shihakusho.

Aizen posed an expression that was half incredulous and half entertained.

"Kurosaki?" He tried, and the little boy looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" The young lad asked without a single clue of what he was doing there. Aizen chuckled.

"I see. The patterns are repeating" He observed as he tilted his head. "You came to Soul Society while having no understanding. My name is Aizen Sousuke… Child, you are the son of Kurosaki Ichigo, am I wrong?"

Kazui looked at that Mister in awe; he was sitting in a strange seat and was covered with a lot of stripes!

"Yes" He assured. "How do you know that? You met my dad?"

"Certainly" Aizen said. "You may hear him talk about me someday; after all, we both have set up our own standards upon Soul Society. Tell me, child: what is your name?"

"Kazui."

Aizen took in his face for a short moment.

"Kazui, it is a pleasure to meet you. Do you know where we are at this very moment?"

"I don't, sir."

"This is Muken," Aizen explained in a didactic tone, waving his hand as it was possible to do so "the underground prison for the traitors and the major criminals in Soul Society. This place is set down on the subsoils of the first division, thus we are at the core of the Seireitei right now."

"So… So you're a criminal?!" Kazui was astounded.

"Exactly" The other confessed without faltering. "In fact, I am considered the most dangerous enemy of the Soul Society, though that is not the case in the present moment. Now the issue is… Do you have any idea of how come you got to this place, Kurosaki Kazui? That power you have recently performed… May you are aware of what it means?"

"That…" Kazui put a finger on the corner of his mouth in a way of thinking. Aizen found his expression quite similar to Orihime Inoue's and it did not take too long for him to deduce she was his mother. "I… I was just looking for my friend Ichika and then…. And then I came out here. I think I got lost" Kazui smiled clumsily and scratched his head just like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"As I thought" Aizen responded. "You seem to have an ability to open up a portal which eludes the space restraints. You were even capable to make it up to Muken… It is astonishing" A curious smile slid across the shinigami's face. "It is a very interesting power indeed. Something I did not foresee."

"Oh?"

"I assume that you inherited a part of your mother's power as well, Inoue Orihime. Am I right, Kazui?" Aizen inquired gently.

"Uhm, I don't know" The kid babbled. "I am a shinigami."

"I understand. Normally a sprout of Kurosaki Ichigo will come upon his identity as long as time goes by. Meanwhile, it is recommendable for him to develop his former shinigami aptitudes in the first place" He was rather talking to himself, gazing at him with a fondness that it is common among the scientists. "I wonder if he… No, I am sure… He could…"

"Kaaaaaazuuuuuiiiiiii" A squeal was heard from the interior of the portal, which was still opened. It was a familiar voice to Sousuke Aizen.

"Oh, that's my mom!" Kazui got some nervous. "I'm going, mom!" He bowed at Aizen. "It was a pleasure, sir. See you later!" The little boy stepped rapidly into the portal and disappeared, and then the black hole was closing until it was completely vanished.

Aizen smiled amused.

" _See you later_ , Kurosaki Kazui. You are a very interesting child."

 **.**

 **The end**


End file.
